The Games We Play
by Icewolv200
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines banished Bill Cipher to the far side of the universe. A field trip to a history museum brings trouble and, well, overall weirdness with it. Can Dipper and Mabel keep their home in California safe, or will Weirdmaggedon 2 bring their whole world down.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my second fan fiction so far but it is my first for Gravity Falls. I want to warn you, I changed some things for this story and I am pretty sure I cover them all in this chapter, but if there is anything that you need explained just ask. So lets get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

Weirdmaggedon was is full swing, the inhabitants of Gravity Falls that remained were gearing up for an attack. The ten had been found. Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Pacifica, Old Man Mcgucket, Robbie, Wendy, Soos, and Gideon were all prepared to launch an attack on Bill Cipher. They were the only ones who could stop him.

The legend about out the ten was long and dark. It was older than time itself. The legend goes that there shall be ten people, the pine tree, shooting star, ice bag, glasses, crescent moon, six fingered hand, heart, eye in the star, llama, and question mark. They alone could defeat the demon in the form of a triangle. To defeat him, they have to stand together in their places on the circle. By doing so, they will gain unimaginable powers. These powers can enable them to defeat Bill.

At the Mystery Shack, all of the members of the resistant force were ready to activate the _modificat_ _io_ _ns_.They all got into their positions and pressed the buttons to activate the machine that they had worked on for days. It came to life with a _BANG_ and legs and arms grew out of the Mystery Shack. It stood up and walked towards Bill's Nightmare Pyramid.

Tons of little demon minions came towards the Shack as it neared the Pyramid. The Shack hacked and smashed through them as it got closer and closer to it. As they reached their final destination, the ten collected at the front of the Shack. They all looked around at their summer home one last time before they jumped.

As they fell, the Shack fell to the ground, taking down some demon minions along the way. They landed in the hole on the side of the Pyramid. They went into the thrown room. It was incredible to say the least. There was a thrown made of wooden people. There was a portal to another dimension right behind it. The floor was made of some sort of black stone.

Bill wasn't in there, which gave them enough time to draw the circle from the legend. They stood in their places one by one as the legend required and they all held each others hands. They circle started to glow with a blueish color. The process completed just as Bill entered the room.

" **Hey. What do you think you're doing?"**

The ten stepped off of the circle, and they were all glowing. Each in a different color. Dipper was light blue, Mabel was pink, Wendy was white, Mcgucket was black, Stan was red, Ford was gold, Soos was green, Gideon was a darker blue, Robbie was red, and Pacifica was a cream color. They weren't sure what to do, but they didn't need to be. Their instincts kicked in and they attacked.

They had fire that matched the color of their glow, they could fly and create illusions. They each had a special ability that only they could perform. Dipper, Wendy, and Stan were up in the air, fighting with their fire and distracting him. Everyone else was on the ground, setting up the trap.

" **You humans think you can defeat _me_. Ha, that's funny. I'm the most powerful being in the universe, no one can defeat me." ** he yelled.

While he was talking, the trap was finished. It looked like a giant triangle. Dipper, Wendy, and Stan lured Bill so that he was directly over it. They lowered themselves down. The ten stood on the outside of the triangle, and they started to chant in Latin. Bill was slowly sucked down into the ground inside the triangle.

" **You'll pay for this! I will return and when I do, I'll kill you all!"** were his last words before he was banished to the far end of the universe.

 _Six months later. . ._

Diper and Mabel sat in their school auditorium. The principal was going on and on about the history of their town. They just stared at the screen where pictures popped up as the speech went on. The pictures weren't very interesting at all. A founder here and a statue there. It didn't interest them until a certain picture popped up. It was the circle. The circle that depicted the ten. They shared a glance and became alert. They were listening now.

"As you will learn on the field trip, this circle was found on a scroll buried deep in the ground," said the principal, "It seems to depict a prophecy of sorts. It has something to do with these ten symbols and a triangle."

That was all that was said about that. The twins weren't going to go on that field trip before, but now, they definitely were. Dipper looked around. The few friends he had all looked excited. They didn't know the truth. They must think that this was all really cool and fun. Mabel thought the same about her friends. Their school was small, so they could fit all of the kids into one field trip. If something went wrong, if a certain Latin phrase was uttered, all hell could break loose.

Days passed, they got their parents to sign the permission slip, the field trip grew closer and closer with every day that passed. Their parents, wanting to spend more time with their kids, signed up as chaperones. The twins didn't know that their parents would be there. They thought it would be a fun surprise. Dipper called Soos, Wendy, Gideon, and Grunkle Stan. He told them about the field trip and asked them to be on their toes. They told the others. Wendy and Soos would bring Gideon and Robbie California should something go wrong. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford would sail there and Old Man McGucket would get there. He didn't say how.

As dawn on the day of the field trip broke, were ready for anything that might and probably will go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry, again for how late this is. I started school and I barely have time to get my homework done, much less write this story. I will try to write more and I really will try to finish this.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

As Dipper and Mabel entered the museum, they were trying to hide how nervous they truly were. They had found out that their parents would be there that morning and know they were freaking out. They had kept what they did this summer secret for a reason. The class walked through exhibit after exhibit and never really bothered to pay attention to much. Then, they reached _the_ exhibit. There were ancient carvings that all held some resemblance to a triangle, many, many interesting stone tablets and, worst of all, a giant circle with ten sections and a triangle with one eye in the middle. The guide started to talk about this particular section of the museum.

"Now, no one is really sure how far back in time this particular legend comes from, but it seems to be very old and very well know. Many civilizations have worshiped triangle shaped figure as a god. The summoning phrase is written in Latin and is pronounced, _experrectus vetus, una cum terra et in melius mutare genus weird."_

As he finished speaking, the ground started to rumble and thunder crashed. Mabel and Dipper whipped out their phones and called Wendy and Stan. "Code red!" they yelled together over the sound of thunder. They ended the calls and turned to face the tablet that was now glowing. The ground glowed with yellow light and it soon grew too bright to look at. The students were running around in panic and the doors had closed due to a possible threat to the exhibit. An eye seemed to form out of the floor.

"Everyone! Stay away from that carving." yelled Dipper. No one listened to him. He looked at Mabel and nodded at her. She nodded back and her hands started to glow pink. A pink bubble started to grow around the class and chaperones. They looked around confused. Their eyes all eventually landed on Mabel. They gaped open mouthed at her. Dipper took the chance that the silence that came from surprise to give his orders.

"Listen up everyone! I know that most of you don't like me, and those that do don't really know me that well, but you have to listen to me if you want to survive. Outside of this bubble that my sister is holding, is a powerful being that is rising from the outer reaches of the universe. We put him there, and now, thanks to this guide, we have to fight him again. If you want to help us, then you will stay quiet when this falls and you will not move. Understood?!" he all but yelled.

Most of the students nodded. A few bullies looked like they thought they new better then him, and his parents didn't seem to agree with this at all and they looked very worried. Probably about their kid's mental state. Maybe their own too. Dipper decided that it would have to do and looked back at Mabel. She opened her eyes long enough to see him nod, then she closed them again and the shield lowered. Dipper and Mabel turned around and faced the carving. The class stayed quiet thankfully.

As the room continued to grow brighter, the twins started to glow blue and pink. Words started to float around Dipper while stars floated around Mabel. The words around Dipper were in many different languages and swirled around faster than the eye could see. They sped up and then slowed down. They formed sentences and then the sentences broke apart. Dipper was chanting in an unidentifiable language as his eyes glowed blue. The shaking stopped and the light died down. Then one of Mabel's stars shot out of the protective circle that she had formed around Dipper and herself. It grew and the remaining light was sucked into it. When all of the light was gone, it shot threw the roof and exploded into millions of little yellow bits of light.

"That should keep him at bay until our friends can get here. We should go to the school. The auditorium would hold us all and we can cover it pretty well."

He looked around at the class and then he snapped his now glowing fingers. A blue light pulsed from him for a fraction of a second, then they were in the school auditorium. The class looked around, dumbfounded. Then they all sat down and looked towards where Mabel and Dipper where standing on the stage expectantly. It was obvious that they wanted an explanation.

Mabel and Dipper took out their phones, called their friends, and put it on speaker. After a couple of rings, there was a 'hello' that came from both sides.

"Hey." said Dipper and Mabel.

"Are you all right?" asked Wendy from the phone.

"Yeah, but we have about twenty people here and Bill is out." said Dipper.

"Two of them are our parents." said Mabel.

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Grunkle Ford.

"No, we got them out before anything could happen, but we're both pretty drained. We had to use a lot of magic to keep Bill at bay. You should hurry up and get here."

"Okay. Where are you guys?" asked Pacifica.

"In the auditorium of our school. It's the biggest building there." said Dipper.

"We're about an hour away. I can probably make it in thirty." said Wendy.

"Don't kill anyone."

"No promises." all of the lines went dead and Dipper and Mabel turned to their class. More specifically, to their parents. They were staring at their kids with wide eyes.

"What the hell did you do this summer?" asked their dad.

"Uhhhhh, it's complicated." replied Dipper.

"We did a lot of things this summer. We learned how to use illegal fireworks without being caught, how to sabotage tourist traps, and how to fight off evil triangle demons." said Mabel.

"What even. . ." said their mother.

"You're grounded." said their father.

Mabel and Dipper nodded. "That's fair."

Wendy chose that moment in time to bust through the door to the auditorium. "Dipper, Mabel!"

"Wendy!" Wendy ran through the middle aisle and jumped onto the stage. She pulled the twins into a massive hug. "Are you okay? Wait, never mind of course you are okay. You're the mystery twins."

"Okay, anyways, Bill is back."

"Yeah. We'll beat him again. You know we will."

"Yeah. We know."

 **That is all for now folks.**

 **In all awesomeness,**

 **Peace!**


End file.
